


Chasing Your Shadows Pt 2

by Izissia



Series: Chasing Your Shadows [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 has Yukiko in a bikini being fucked by the corrupt Chie and growing a fat dick of her own~. They also become lesbians~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Your Shadows Pt 2

“uuugh..” the Satonaka gasps, she rests a palm against the glass before her, dangling over the shopping centers sink. Her head swum as she splashed her face clean. Just what had happened to her… In there.  
Well, Yukiko was back now, anyway. Eating food with the others happily, and here Chie was, spewing in a public restroom. She felt sick to the core. She wiped her face down, and forced a smile. The girl in the mirror just looked.. Wrong.  
And she had a rather permanent addition down there, why, it functioned completely. It was so weird. She was deathly aware of how cramped it felt, pressed into her panties, under her shorts. Her throbbing, monster cock. Ugh.. Just thinking about it made it rile up, starting to bulge within her spats beneath. She shook her head, trying not to worry about it.  
She staggered away, the splash of water ad done very little to sooth the revolting sickness she felt inside of her. Her smile grew a little less forced as she saw Yukiko, all by herself! “Where are the others?” Chie cocked, plainly confused as the ebony haired beauty sat at the investigation team’s table by herself.  
“Oh, they got into an argument and went to check something.” Yukiko beamed sweetly, her eyes falling shut at her pristine smile. Ghkk. Chie’s dick swelled immediately at this.  
“O-Oh..” the fiery dragon gasps as she drags her tongue against her own lips, smacking her now shining things together as she admired the innkeepers plush, fuckable lips. Oh god! Yukiko never made her feel like this before! Her skin shuddered all over as her bikeshorts began to strain.  
“Is everything alright?” Yukiko giggled, lifting a hand to hide her plush dicksucking pillows. It was a nice day, Chie wore a vest, her jacket wrapped around her waist.  
“Y-Yeah!” Chie was blushing tremendously, her mind raced with thoughts of bending her best friend over. Maybe even right there, on the table, for everyone to see. Her eyes shone with delight as she struggled to contain the feelings within. “A-Are they coming back?” she swallowed, patting down her vest.  
“I think so?” Yukiko giggles again, before a perplexed look crosses her face, “Chie are you sure you’re alright?” the regal woman raises to her feet, pressing her snow white palm into Chie’s forehead.  
“Hahn.. I’m fine.” Chie gasps, pressing her body into the fat set of covered tits that were grinding against her. “Better than fine, even!” another fat wad of spit forced its way down the tomboy’s throat. She felt her panties shift, her skirt now raised upwards by the monster cock beneath. A little black wet patch forming in the fabric of her dress. “I guess, if they’re gone! Then I can show you something cool!” this was more like the Chie Yukiko knew, the innkeep smiles, and nods her head. Her palms snatched up from her as she was marched towards a store.  
“A swimwear store?” the girl was confused, Chie let out a ‘mhmm’ and nodded her head! If only Yukiko could see how the tomboy’s eyes glowed with pure delight, and a little bit of amber.  
“I’ve got a real treat for you!” the bowlcut girl giggled delightedly.  
Soon enough, Yukiko found herself stood alone in a changing booth, the curtain drawn shut behind her. Her pale flesh nigh totally on display, “I don’t know Chie. It seems a bit… Skimpy.” she gasps. Her lushious pale curves spilled free from the unbearably tiny red outfit. Her fat asscheeks nigh devoured the skimpy bikini bottoms, her ample bust barely constrained behind the bra. How on earth did she let Chie talk her into this?  
“Trust me!” the voice cried from behind the curtain.  
“W-Well..” she turned away from the mirror, tugging the tarp to the side. Her barely clad body presented so cutely. Her knees pushed inwards, and she wrapped an arm across her hefty bust.  
“Holy.. Moley!” Chie’s eyes shot wide open, her tongue lolled free from her lips. And it had definitely gotten longer, pointier. It slurps against her chin as she steps towards the intensely blushing Yukiko. “I told you to trust me.” she hisses, her voice sounded so sweet, almost as though three Chie’s spoke to her all at once.  
“Chie?” Yukiko gasps, but before she knew it, her lips were spread around Chie’s tongue. “Ghkk!” she choked audibly as she was pushed, back into the booth. Her fat ass pancaking agianst the cold glass. She shivered as she was pinned to the wall by the far too strong tomboy. “Pwah!” the kiss was broken, Chie’s tongue lolling free before her face, swaying to and fro, like a prehensile tentacle, “The… Curtain.” Yukiko pants, the drape slid shut behind them. Yukiko blinked, unsure of how! Before she saw something pink, curved, hoisting Chie’s skirt upwards. A thin, waving tail, complete with a heart shaped tip! “Chie?” she gulped.  
“Shut up, bitch~.” the girl giggled like a demon before her. Both hands sinking right into Yukiko’s pale tits. That made the innkeeper grunt and squirm, shoving her titanic udders into those fingers as her practically bare ass slid down against the mirror.  
“What if someone.. Hears..” was all Yukiko could gasp out, whatever other thoughts she had cut off by the demonic laughter of her friend.  
“I want them to hear~.” she mocked, her tail wrapping around Yukiko’s plump, pale thigh, yanking her legs apart. Her skirt was hoisted upwards completely, her hair shifting slightly atop her head. From her forehead, did sprout two cute little pyramids, Chie’s eyes glowing a brilliant amber. She crams her cockhead right against Yukiko’s bikini’d cuntlips. Pushing harshly into her barely covered mounds. A sharp inhale escaped Yukiko’s lips. Part of her wanted this, always had wanted Chie. But.. Not like this. And since when did her friend have a huge monster cock?!  
“W-Wait!” Yukiko dropped both hands to the length pushing into her mounds, her cuntlips wrapped around the drooling cockhead, her thigh squeezed and massaged by that tail. She tried to tug the cock away from her lightly speared lips, all she managed was to gently stroke and palm that prick. “Hnn..” she gasps, Chie let out another laugh and.. THRUST~!  
“GHKK!” Yukiko’s whole body tensed upwards, pushed onto her tippy toes as she watched her cunt devour not just that throbbing, veined cock, but also the bikini bottoms she’d been made to wear. Her skimpy outfit a makeshift condom around the monster length penetrating her virginial cunt. The fabric between her lovely fat asscheeks pushed right in, given a half wedgie as her tits were cruelly milked. She gasps and whines, a dignified little bitch, even as she was stuffed full of her best friends cock.  
“You have to buy it now~” Chie hissed into her ear, her elongated tongue slurping across her features, her tits~ “It’s used~” her voice dropped to a mocking whisper, she barely sounded like Chie at all! “Just. Like. You!” Each little breath was accented with a nice hard pump! Knocking Yukiko back into the icy cold mirror, her body heat leaving a smeared outline of how she’d been fucked completely into the glass. As Chie yanks her length right out of her cunt, her bright red bikini was so soaked, and stretched so cutely that it clung to that dick~ At least until Chie’s clawed hand slips it off, and rips it to the side.  
“Oh.. Gosh..” was about all Yukiko could manage, as the giggling demon before her ground her prick up and down, up and down against her twat, taunting and teasing, before she drives her length right into her walls! Her knees hoisted upwards instinctively, with no sheet of fabric in the way, the girls dick was electric! It made her whole body tingle with pleasure as she tried her hardest to not slide further down the glass. Smack~ Smack! Chie’s crotch meshed into her own, again and again, wetness oozed from between her legs, splatting onto the floor, all down the glass. Her whole body shuddered as she watched her gut stretch beneath that cock. She quicky lost track of how long she’d spent being fucked utterly stupid. Her eyes rolled within their sockets. She hardly looked like the refined princess she was born to be. Even her tongue slipped from her mouth as her cuntlips clamped down around that shaft, and she came!  
“Eehehehe!” Chie mocks as she started to pound into the girl even faster, “See Yukiko~? You’re gonna love being my bitch!” she squeals, slamming every last inch of her prick into the girls body, and ERUPTING! Her hot pink load seared Yukiko’s insides as she floodeed into her cunt. She didn’t slow down, not for a second! Hoh no! She continued to drill mercilessly into that cumfilled cunt, churning the demonic, gooey load within her cunt, watching it bubble and spill from those sullied mounds, splattering all down her thighs, she stood in a puddle of her demon jizzm as Yukiko creamed her brains out before her.  
“H-Hah….” the innkeepers body trembled and spasmed worthlessly, the only thing keeping her aloft was the crotch pounding her sweat lined body into the glass, her figure sticking to it quite cutely.  
“Don’t worry bitch, I’m not done yet.” YANK! The girls long flowing black mnae was yanked on, her skin peeling from the glass, before her cheek and tongue were mashed into it. PWAP! That monster cock yanked right out of the girls cunt! Her hips were griped, hoisted upwards. As she panted from being cruelly tugged in place, she couldn’t help but feel that her own tongue was longer too! dangling shamelessly from her mouth, as Chie prods her lubed up cock right against her pucker. Her fat pale asscheeks SWALLOWED that cockhead! “God, this ass is to die for! I should’ve done this so much sooner!” her tail released the girls thigh, and instead came CRASH down on her ass, spanking it harshly, her asscheeks rippled and quaked from the lightest provocation. And.. Thrust~ All over again, her holes were gaped and stretched. reduced into Chie’s perfect little cockrest! SMACK! SMACK! Her ass was struck, not just by that tail, but by the girls pelvis as well!  
“Chie.. I..!” she bit at her lips as her ass was admired! Her tits pounded into the glass as her bent over booty was totally, completely worshiped! Her rear fucked into oblivion, gaped and stretched and RUINED~! Chie’s dick was trembling within her! Yukiko’s gut filled with pressure. A spring wound tighter and tighter within her form, a incredible pressure building inside. “I’m gonna..” she gasps, as she slams her ass CLAP down on Chie’s length and.. BURSTS~!  
But this time, it didn’t come as a girly, creamy eruption soaking her thighs, oh no! From between her utterly soaked, pink-dripping walls a monster tore itself free! Her cuntlips wrapping tight around the monster slab of flesh rushing from her body! Inch after inch, it sprouted from between her thighs, she immediately wraps both hands around the heavenly slab! Her vision whiting out, all it took was one, two pumps and she was cumming all over the mirror! Her snow white dick splayed its rich, pinkypurple load well, everywhere~ Rope after rope splattering across the glass, splattering all over her tits! Gallons apon gallons poured from her mushroom tip, just as Chie’s laughter signaled her own climax!  
SPRRT~! Her asshole was filled, utterly and completely! The load flooding into her ass with enough force that it spilled free from her backside! Coating all over Chie’s lap and Yukiko’s ass~ Just, doused in the potent, incredible jizzm. The mixture of wetness and fluids and god knows what else lead to the booth being quite well and truly ruined. Chie yanked on the girls hair harder, and her other hand found something else to take purchase on. A cute little nub of flesh, right between Yukiko’s glorious, fat curves. She grips on that tail, and forcibly YANKS it out of the girls body, Yukiko’s tail thrashes and flails, looping around her mistress’s wrist as she was griped onto. “I love you so much~.”  
“I love you too~.”

…

“Is that all?” a plainly flustered clerk pants as Yukiko flaunts her tits before them. The skimpy red outfit looked like it’d been used already!  
“Yes, thank you~.” the refined girl smiles, a hand on her cleavage as she leans forwards happily, sliding her cash onto the table. From beneath her skirt, her tail slipped free. Chie stood besides her, a wide grin on the tomboy’s face as she humped into the coiled thing~ Yukiko’s demon tail bouncing on her cock, she took her lovers hand as Yukiko’s swimsuit was bagged. As they strut out of the store, bleeding sex with every step, Chie can’t help but laugh.  
“Who next~?"


End file.
